The present invention relates to self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal units, and more particularly, to refuse tanks for such units.
Self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal units have particular utility for constructing bathrooms in locations not originally outfitted for such bathrooms. For example, such units are often used in the construction of bathrooms in an existing basement or on a concrete slab.
The refuse tanks must be made of a non-corrosive material, must be gas tight and water tight, and must be rigid enough to support the weight of a toilet and a person using it. Furthermore, the refuse tanks must include a reservoir for waste and a pump system to transfer the waste into a sewer or septic system.
It is sometimes necessary to gain access to the reservoir for maintenance or repair. In some instances, a problem such as clogging, the sticking of a float mechanism or the failure of an electrical switch could be simply corrected if it were possible to gain access without disturbing plumbing and electrical connections.
In prior systems access to the reservoir is gained by removing a single cover having plumbing and electrical connections attached thereto. However, interrupting these connections is time consuming and hence costly.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a refuse tank for a bathroom waste collection and disposal unit with a cover which will preclude unnecessary disturbance of the plumbing and electrical connections. There is a further need for a disposal reservoir, wherein pumping components can be easily set into an operable position, yet mechanically retained in those positions to reduce stress on plumbing and electrical connections. There is finally a need for a disposal reservoir which is lightweight and mechanically strong, yet includes handling features so that it is easily transported and installed.
The invention includes a self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal unit having a reservoir configured to operably retain a pump and a float-operated switch. The reservoir cooperates with a primary cover having plumbing and electrical access ports, and a secondary cover free of connecting ports that is readily removed to permit convenient access to the reservoir, including the switch (e.g., to replace the switch) and the pump inlet (e.g., to remove clogs).
The invention further includes integral, molded features for retaining the switch and pump in an operable position. For example, a boss on the cover prevents displacement of the pump, and molded-in torque stops prevent rotational movement of the pump; thereby absorbing the torque of the pump as it operates and correspondingly reducing stress on plumbing joints.
The invention further includes molded-in strengthening collars and recesses sized to assist in transporting and installing the unit. A packaging box may be employed with reservoir wherein the box includes openings which align with the corresponding recesses in the reservoir.